


Daddy, do you love me?

by Apollo16



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo16/pseuds/Apollo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's son is once again summon in theprincipal's office. Sorry for the mystakes but I'm french and not really good in english</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, do you love me?

It was a day like any other at the FBI, Don and his team were in the gym, they were training for physical evaluations, in fact some of them needed a refresher. Colby revise the fight with Nikki on the ring.  
Colby: Highest your fist, I'll put one when I want to if you put so low.  
Nikki: Okay, calm down.  
Don could not refrain from laughing.  
Nikki: What makes you laugh?  
Don: You think that just because you were a girl, Colby would be nice to you.  
David: You’ve totally wrong.  
Nikki looked at them all, they had a big smile, she had to admit she had hoped that Colby would be a little more calm with her, but in fact it was almost worse, she was going to say something when a ringing cell sounded.  
David: Colby, it's yours.  
Colby got out of the ring and took his cell.  
Colby: Granger.  
…: Hi, it's me.  
Colby felt a slight sense of concern invade, Lisa was the mother of his son, his ex-wife, it is not often referred to him, except to complain.  
Colby: What's going on?  
Lisa: Tom has been summoned to the principal.  
Colby: What did he do?  
Lisa: He’s fought.  
Colby: I suppose you want me to go?  
Lisa: Yes, I do not have time and perhaps would have you discuss with him.  
Colby: Okay, I'll go.  
Colby hung up and sighed this was the third time that his son was summoned to the principal.  
Don: What's going on?  
Colby: Tom was summoned to the principal, Lisa can’t go.  
Don: Go.  
Colby went to the school of his son  
Nikki: Who is Tom?  
David: Colby’s son.  
Nikki: I would not be against a little explanation.  
David told him the whole story, the marriage of Colby, the birth of his son and then his divorce from Lisa, who was probably the most painful for Colby, he had struggled to recover, more than Lisa.  
Colby had just arrived at his son's school and went straight to the principal's office, he knocked on the door.  
Principal: Enter.  
Colby pushed the door and entered, his son was sitting on a chair front of the office, he had a black eye.  
Principal: Good afternoon.  
Colby: Good afternoon.  
They shook hands and Colby sit beside his son.  
Principal: As you know Tom is summoned for the third time here, and always for the same reason.  
Colby shook his head quietly.  
Principal: You understand we can’t let this go.  
Colby: Of course.  
Principal: Tom so could you tell us why you fought?  
Tom was staring his shoes, the director sighed the first two times he was summoned he had exactly the same reaction.  
Colby: Tom, what happened?  
Colby was slightly turned to his son, but the boy continued to look at these shoes, who were much more interesting than his father.  
Colby could see the director who began to impatient and he knew that this was not how he could talk his son.  
Colby: Tom, you know you can tell me anything.  
Tom looked up at his father, his beautiful green eyes were filled with tears.  
Tom: Ryan said you didn’t love me.  
Colby felt his heart clench to his words.  
Colby: But you know it's wrong?  
Tom: He said that if you really loved me, well, you spend more time with me.  
Colby: Tom, I love you even if I do not spend much time with you, I love you, you're my little boy and nothing will ever change that.  
Tom: Really?  
Colby: Of course.  
The director had watched the exchange and decided not to punish Tom, given the circumstances. In exchange Tom had to promise not to get into fights, which he did.  
They came out of the office, in the playground and all the kids played Colby saw that her son was torn between staying with him and go play with his friends.  
Colby: Go will play.  
Tom left but before going outside, he turned.  
Tom: Daddy?  
Colby: Yes.  
Tom: Do you love me?  
Colby: Yes.  
The boy returned and Colby smiled.

Colby was at his desk and thought back to that day, at the time his son was six, he had ten today, and yet this question has become a sort of code between them to remember that they represent the one for the other, and they loved more than anything else in this world, despite the short time that Lisa gave them spend together.


End file.
